Pretending
by theyhadadate
Summary: Sequel to Prom Night! It's been ten years since their third year Prom. How does Wesley react upon finding Lea on the Titan? Did we mention she's a captain? Rated M for mature content and occasional cussing.
1. I Close My Eyes, I Look Away

**I do realize how much of a freaking cliffhanger I ended Prom Night on... I couldn't resist! *sigh* I'm neglecting so many stories for a spinoff of aimless smut. O.o If anyone can guess where the title came from, you get... BROWNIE POINTS! YAY! xD  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: If Next Gen were mine, IT'D STILL BE ON!  
><strong>

"Hello Lea."

Captain Lea Delacour doesn't move.

Ten years since she had told him she loved him.

Nine years since she last heard his voice.

Eight years since she realized he wasn't coming back.

Seven years since she realized she was raising Casey and Jesse alone.

Six years since the twins started to ask about their father.

Five years since she told them that their father had in essence never known they existed.

Four years since she became captain.

Three years since the kids joined her on the ship instead of staying with her father.

Two years since she gave up any hope of seeing him again.

One year since she accepted that he was gone.

And now, he stands behind her, waiting for her reaction. She can't say a word. Her heart is beating, so loud she's sure he could hear it.

He waits. She gets up and turns around.

His face. It's older. He's older. She is too, but time has been good to her. She kept her shape even after having twins. Her hair isn't graying at all, and her face shows few wrinkles.

"Lea." He says her name again, full of hope and fear at the same time. "It's so good to see you."

She does the only thing she can think of.

She runs.

**Yeah, my writing style will probably switch after this. There'll probably be another smut scene later, flashback style. xD**

**Review please!  
><strong>


	2. Wondering If We Still Belong

**WARNING. Smut scene in the very beginning. This chapter made me depressed... Thank god I saw Hangover 2. It cheered me up. :D**

**Disclaimer: Eh, no.  
><strong>

Wesley looked after her sadly. He knew that he had hurt her. Especially after what he had done to her.

_ "Come on, Lea." Wesley smiled at his girlfriend, who was laying face down on her bed. "It'll be nice to get out of your room!" He looked disdainfully at the shut blinds and locked door. "You're becoming a hermit!"_

_ "I have finals, Wesley! I have no time to relax!" Lea sat up. "Triple majoring and taking classes at Medical just killed me." _

_ Wesley smiled at her. "I know how to make you feel better."_

_ "I don't wanna go rollerblading again, okay? I fell on my ass last time." Lea grimaced. "IT SUCKED."_

_ "Not that." He smiled slyly, then inched his hand up her skirt. His fingers brushed against her underwear lightly. Lea's eyes were wide. _

_ "Wesley, we can't!" She pulled her legs away from him. "After finals, we can."_

_ He grimaced. "I still have another year here, Lea."_

_ "Then I'll take a posting here then request a transfer!" She glared at him. He smirked. "What are you smirking at?"_

_ "You're hot when you're mad." He leaned over and kissed her deeply, feeling her succumb to him. She wrapped her arms around him, tightening her grip on him. His hands tangled in her hair as he drew her closer to him. _

_ She gasped, feeling how hard he was through the flimsy fabric of their uniforms. He pulled himself away from her lips and started to trail lingering kisses down her jawline, before starting to nibble at the delicate skin at the base of her neck. His hand slipped back under the skirt, and he pushed aside the flimsy cotton of her underwear before rubbing her clit with his thumb. She whimpered loudly as he pushed two fingers into her, moving them in and out quickly, driving the cadet closer and closer to her release. _

_ She whined when he took them out. He laughed at the pout on her face and started to tug at her skirt. Understanding what he wanted, Lea slid her skirt and skirt off, leaving her clad in her underwear and bra. Wesley smiled at her, planting a chaste kiss on her lips before going to work on his own clothes. _

_ Quickly, Wesley tugged off her underwear and spread her legs wider. She was impossibly wet, he noticed. Lea blushed faintly noticing the look on his face. In one swift movement, he thrusted into her. She whimpered, wanting more from him. _

_ He understood and started to move quicker. Lea's fingers dug into his back as he kept moving in and out of her. _

_ It only took a few seconds for her to fall over the edge. Him, a few seconds more. Both panting and smiling at each other, they fell asleep in the arms of the person they loved the most. _

He shook his head, clearing the memory from his thoughts. He knew she was hurt.

-o-o-o-

Lea sprinted down the hall to the room she had been given, barely waiting for the automatic doors to slide open before running and throwing herself on the bed, sobbing in despair. The monitor on the desk beeped. Lea looked up at it and walked over, clearing the video chat.

The screen flashed briefly, then it changed to show a pair of nine year old twins. Both had black eyes like their mother, but the young girl had straight red hair and the boy a curly mop of brown.

Lea smiled, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "Hi Casey! Hi Jesse!"

Casey giggled. "Hi Mommy!" The little girl frowned suddenly. "Why you crying?"

Lea sniffled. "Don't worry about it, sweetie, everything's alright. Mommy just stubbed her toe and it really hurt."

"Then I give you kisses!" cried Jesse, and he blew a loud kiss towards the screen. Laughing, Lea pretended to catch it. "All better?"

"All better, Jesse." Lea smiled. "Are you two being good?"

"Uhm…."

-o-o-o-

Wesley started to make his way back to his room, almost in a daze. He hadn't told anybody about Lea, so nobody would really understand why he was so upset.

Deanna Troi was walking down the hall from the opposite direction. As she passed Wesley, a wave of despair and hurt washed over her. Stopping, she turned. "Wesley? Are you all right?"

Wesley paused mid step. "Yeah."

"Well, then. Someone else's despair must have overwhelmed me." Troi looked up and down the hall. "I don't see anybody else." She looked sympathetically at him. "What's wrong?"

"Everything." Wesley clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Everything's wrong."

"Come on. We'll talk."

-o-o-o-

"Alright, you two. Be good." Lea looked lovingly at the two children onscreen.

"I promise." Casey smiled at her mother and blew a kiss.

Jesse sniffled. "I promise." He stopped. "I miss you, Mommy. When will you be back?"

Lea paused. "I don't know, baby. I'll come back as soon as I can." She smiled. "Take care of each other, okay? I love you."

"Love you too," the twins said in unison. The screen blinked off and Lea sat back, staring at her hands. She was only thirty, yet she felt so much older.

-o-o-o-

"So, let me get this straight, Wesley. You lost your virginity to a girl at your third year Prom, started dating her, had sex with her a week before you came back to the Enterprise, and then left with the Traveler?" Troi stared at Wesley.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, that's about right." He sighed.

"Well, no wonder she ran off. I would have done the same thing if you left for ten years without saying anything to me." Troi leaned back in her chair, frowning at the desperate man across from her. "I realized something. You didn't say her name once."

"It hurts too much to." Wesley looked down at his hands.

Troi nodded. "I understand that. Why don't you try talking to her?"

"She'll just run away again," he mumbled hopelessly. "She hates me."

"Well, if I knew who she was, I could find that out for you…"

**Yeah this chapter was a bit of a fail. xD I tried my best, but I'm exhausted and it's 11 at night here in LA...**

**Anyways, next chapter is going to be a bit of a cliffie, if I write as much as I want to...**

**Review please! Reviews make me type faster. :D  
><strong>


	3. Will We Ever Say The Words We're Feeling

**I'm trying to update super fast, because I have finals this week and next week... DX DIE HIGH SCHOOL DIE!**

**Disclaimer: Tis not, tis not.  
><strong>

"I don't think you'd want to know." Wesley fidgeted.

Troi rolled her eyes. "Wesley, you just told me you lost your virginity because of spiked punch. How much worse can it get?" She smiled weakly. "It's not like she's extremely important or high up or something. Right?" She stopped, looking at the stricken expression on Wesley's face. "Wesley? Hello?"

"You know Lea Delacour, right?" he mumbled, not making eye contact.

Troi raised an eyebrow. "You mean Captain Delacour of the USS Legacy? The one that took control after all the ranking officers except her got killed in a battle with the Dominion?"

"Hey, I just found out she was a captain, okay?" Wesley put his hands up, then dropped them back down. "She's come so far. I don't want to ruin her life."

"Maybe you won't." Troi smiled at him again, trying to help him out. "I'll go talk to her, alright?" she said, standing up.

"Wait, but-" Wesley tried to argue, but Troi stopped him.

"Wesley. You're hurting so much." She shook her head. "Your mother would never forgive me if I didn't try to help you."

Wesley nodded, albeit unwillingly. "Alright." He sighed. "I'm going down to the lounge and having a drink. Or two." He stood. "Thank you. Would you mind not mentioning this to my mom? I'd like to tell her myself."

Troi nodded. "Of course." She let Wesley out in front of her, then went to go confront the young captain.

-o-o-o-

Lea laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her heart ached terribly.

The door chimed, and Lea groaned, sitting up. "Come in."

Troi walked in. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Nah, I'm just resting before I have to go deal with that meeting." Lea smiled weakly, then dropped it. They both knew she was hurting. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I passed by one of my engineers today. He was quite upset." Troi paused, letting the words sink in. Lea knew exactly who Troi was talking about. "He talked about how he hurt this girl, not meaning to, obviously, and wishes that she would forgive him."

"Ah. And what does that have to do with me?" _Everything…_

Troi looked at the younger woman. "Captain Delacour-"

"Please, just call me Lea."

"Lea, then- Wesley didn't mean to leave, you know that, right?" Troi looked at her.

Lea stood up, crossing to the window and looking out quietly. "Then why no message? No goodbye? Nothing at all!" Lea tried to keep her voice steady, but it cracked at the end. "He said he loves me, knocks me up, then leaves!"

Troi gasped. "What?"

Lea realized her mistake. "Oh god, you didn't hear that! YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT!"

"He did what?" Troi stared at the young captain. "You got pregnant?"

"I was wrapped up in studying for finals and he was wallowing in self pity and we both kind of forgot to go for our shots…" Lea shrugged. "He thought I was too stressed… It just happened. Then he left for vacation a week later. I had finals, and during my xenolinguistics finals I felt sick. I didn't think it was anything, you know? I thought it was just finals nerves. Then I left to go to my programming finals and I threw up. I thought it was still nerves." Lea shuddered. "I got assigned to Starfleet Medical on Earth. About three months after Wesley left, I had a checkup. That's when I found out." A sarcastic laugh escaped the brunette. "It sucked. Morning sickness, cravings…" Lea shuddered. "Childbirth. That was some painful crap." She sighed. "I got transferred to the Legacy after my maternity leave was up. My dad offered to watch the twins so I could go." Lea looked back at Troi for a second, then back at the stars. "I became captain a few years later, only because we were in a battle and Captain Troyer was killed and I happened to be the only ranking officer left after it was all over." Lea sighed. "The Dominion War ended eventually, and two years later I brought the kids onboard with me."

Troi nodded. "Does Wesley know?"

Lea shut up instantly.

"Does he know?"

"NO!" Lea turned. "He doesn't. And I'm glad. Casey and Jesse are just fine!"

"You had twins?"

"I should shut up now." Lea rubbed her temples. "I'm going to shut up now and just prepare for the meetings I'm going to have to deal with." She sighed. "Are you going to tell him?"

"No. I'm going to let you do that." Troi looked at the younger woman. "He loves you, Lea. He really does."

-o-o-o-

Lea kept staring out the window, even after Troi had left.

"I need a drink."

**Oooh... xD Yeah, being retarded. **

**Review!  
><strong>


	4. Reach Down Underneath

**HI AGAIN! I wrote this in like... twenty minutes. O.O I dunno, struck by inspiration of some shiz like that. Herp derp!**

**Disclaimer: No, only Lea, Jesse, and Casey.  
><strong>

Lea left her room, rubbing her eyes. She knew that Counselor Troi was probably right. At some point she'd need to face Wesley and tell him the truth. Not like it was going to happen soon. He had hurt her, and honestly, she didn't want to see him. She groaned as she strode into the empty turbolift, arms crossed over her chest. Quickly, she addressed the computer, really needing a drink. Even if it were synthehol. It was better than nothing.

The doors whooshed open, and Lea stepped out precariously. The lounge was loud, bustling, and full of energy. The complete opposite of her.

On the other side of the lounge, another turbolift opened. Wesley stepped out from that one.

Lea sauntered up to the bar, smiling at the bartender. Glancing quickly at a drink menu, the brunette thought. "Just a cup of Jestral tea, please." The bartender nodded, smiling at the exhausted captain before leaving to make her drink. Lea exhaled rather loudly, catching Wesley's eye. A wry smiled flickered across his face. She always made that noise when she was stressed.

"Sounds like somebody's irritated," Wesley remarked casually as he moved to stand next to her at the bar.

Lea didn't look up, her head still in her hands. "You have no idea."

"I'm pretty sure I do, Lea." He leaned against the bar concernedly.

Lea's head shot up as she looked at Wesley. "Fate likes to play with us," she commented wryly as she took a sip from her tea. "It seems to make it so that we always meet."

"Maybe. How have you been, Lea?" Wesley asked as he led her over to a table in the corner. "Since, you know…"

"You abandoned me on Earth alone?" Lea laughed sharply. Wesley cringed. "Oh, don't deny it." She shook her head absently. "Sorry. I'm just a bitter person sometimes. I've been good. Life's been, well, hectic obviously."

"I can imagine." Wesley smiled at her weakly, seeing her struggle. "Being a captain and all must be a hell of a responsibility."

"Just a little." Lea sipped at her tea slightly. "And you? How've you been, Wes?"

"Fine. I mean, I'm here, aren't I? Went back to Starfleet after a while." He nodded absently, glancing at the woman next to him. "We both seem to have gotten what we wanted."

"Yeah. I suppose so." Lea shrugged slightly. "You, being all engineer-y here, and me being all Captain-y somewhere else."

"I never wanted that, Lea. I wanted to be with you."

"Yet you'd take off without one thought to the girl you had sex with a week before." Lea stood abruptly. "You haven't changed at all, Wesley," she said softly, putting a hand to her mouth. "I need to go," she choked out, striding away quickly. "I'm sorry."

Wesley stared at the place she had just been. "No. I'm sorry."

**Yeah. Short. Not too interesting, besides a normal conversation between former flames. YOU TWO FAIL.**

**Review por favor! O.o**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Press the button. You know you want to. You do, don't you?**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Press the little button, see it there? PRESS IT.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**Press the button.**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**PRESS!**

**\/  
><strong>


	5. Yes, Another Author's Note

Hello all my readers~

I'm going to be taking a break from writing right now. I don't really have the heart to write right now. I just really don't. And I figure that instead of leaving you guys hanging and waiting for a chapter that won't come for a while, that you would rather know. And please, no reviews telling me to go write or something. I am seriously not in a writing mood.

I love you guys so very much and hope you will still be with the stories after a bit of a wait.

Rachel~


End file.
